Mythic Elements OC Contest
by Trey-El
Summary: My OC Contest for my future Power Rangers Story.
1. Rules and Guidelines

_OC Contest Rules and Regulations_

 **Heyyyyyy homies and homettes, it's Trey-El here with a new OC Contest. While I'm working on the second chapter of Jungle Spirits (which I am rewriting into a better premise), I decided to have a new OC Contest to work on as a side project to it. If things go as I plan (which they often don't), then I should be done with the next Jungle Spirits chapter (finally) and begin the planning stages of the Nexus Beasts rewrite.**

 **Anyway, this story is going to be called Mythic Elements; with the motif being mostly elements with mythical beasts being the foundation of it. Unlike with Nexus Beasts where I based the story off of the bio of the submitted villains, this time around I have a story ready, which is as follows:**

 _Millennia ago, the medieval world was trapped in a war with elemental beings known as Avatars. When all seemed lost for mankind, 5 or the Avatars with the powers of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind defected and saved the world alongside specifically chosen humans. In the end, the 5 avatars chose to lock themselves away with their former brethren, wanting to watch over them in case they escaped. Now, in 2019, the villainous Avatars along with their heroic counterparts have reawakened, leading to a new war for the human race._

 **So there's the story and what should be the basis of the summited characters I hope to be seeing soon. As for the contest, here is the characters you can submit.**

 **HEROES: For this section, I'm putting two different forms that go together. So, you have your rangers obviously and the five defect Avatars from the story synopsis. Essentially, If you want to submit a Ranger or Hero Avatar, you have to submit both as the two are linked (the rangers get their powers from the Avatars).**

 **EDIT: Due to a comment from Akarenger (hope I got that right), I've decided to bend the rules a bit. If you want to only submit a Ranger or Avatar separately, you can do so. That is all**

 **So here are those forms:**

 **RANGERS**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (19-25):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Family:

Backstory:

Color (Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Black):

Element (Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, or Wind):

Weapon:

Zord:

 **AVATARS**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age :

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Weakness:

Element (Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, or Wind):

 **So to be clear, the ranger and Avatar you submit are partners and as such have the same element and probably the same colors as well.**

 **For this next section, these are the Allies who I feel need no introduction.**

 **ALLIES**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (20-50):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Backstory:

Occupation:

 **Next are the villains who are also Avatars like the ones attached to the rangers. So for these Avatars, you can choose any element EXCEPT for Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind as those five are saved for the rangers and hero Avatars. Also, you are not limited to actual elements. For example, if you want to do a lava based Avatar, you can do so because lava is essentially fire earth. They can also be based on natural disasters as well as magic since half of the motif is Mythical beasts. As for age, just like the heroic Avatars, these Avatars can be as old as you want them to be, but remember, the war for humanity took place in the medieval ages so they should be at least 1619 years old. Don't have to be because I'd imagine life for these Avatars would still be going on in those years, just hidden.**

 **AVATARS**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes/Armor:

Rank:

Special Powers:

Weakness:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Element:

Backstory:

 **And finally, we have the 'Others' category. These are for any extra character outside of the Allies and Villains. For example, notable civilians or if the rangers were in high school bullies. These characters can be small Allies or antagonistic towards them, just not Avatar level.**

 **OTHER**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (19-50):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Backstory:

Occupation:

Role (Ally or Rival):

 **So now comes the rules:**

 **1.** **SEND ME SUBMISSIONS THROUGH PM** **, that way the characters chosen can be a surprise when first seen. Any submissions through reviews will not be under consideration whatsoever. So if you got a good one, make sure it's not a review submission because I could miss out on a good character.**

 **2.** **YOU HAVE TILL FEBRUARY 3RD TO SUBMIT CHARACTERS** **. That gives you 3 weeks to come up with a character or a few. I will stop accepting submissions at 12:00 AM February 4th, 2019. So you have till 11:59 PM on February 3rd to submit something.**

 **3.** **HAVE FUN WITH IT** **. To be more specific, have variation. Your character can be dark, your character can be sunflowers and rainbows. Doesn't matter. Though this story will probably be a darker one, it's nice to have one character who brings in jokes. Like Ziggy in RPM.**

 **Make sure to follow this story in case I add a rule or two to the established ones above!**

 **So that should be all for me here. Can't wait to see what you all come up with!**

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Remember, Happy Reading~ Trey-El :-)**


	2. Update

**Wassup homies and homettes, I'm here with a bit of a PSA (at least, I think that's the right term for this). So, I'm happy with the submissions I have thus far and want to thank everyone who participated in it. However, while the rangers and their avatars have numbered 8 submissions (5 rangers (except for yellow and some have multiple color options) and 3 avatars (missing fire and water), the villains and allies aren't doing so hot.**

 **I've gotten one villain and zero allies. Now, for the villains I just need at least three more; one main villain and two generals and that'll be done. Like I said, I have no ally submissions so yeah. For convenience, I'm putting the villain and ally templates on this chapter too.**

* * *

 **ALLIES**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (20-50):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Backstory:

Occupation:

 **Next are the villains who are also Avatars like the ones attached to the rangers. So for these Avatars, you can choose any element EXCEPT for Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind as those five are saved for the rangers and hero Avatars. Also, you are not limited to actual elements. For example, if you want to do a lava based Avatar, you can do so because lava is essentially fire earth. They can also be based on natural disasters as well as magic since half of the motif is Mythical beasts. As for age, just like the heroic Avatars, these Avatars can be as old as you want them to be, but remember, the war for humanity took place in the medieval ages so they should be at least 1619 years old. Don't have to be because I'd imagine life for these Avatars would still be going on in those years, just hidden.**

 **AVATARS**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes/Armor:

Rank:

Special Powers:

Weakness:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Element:

Backstory:

* * *

 **Yeah, not much more to say but I should add that I haven't gotten rangers with earth as their element. REMEMBER, the contest ends February 4th 12 AM EST. So that would be 9 PM PST and 11 PM CST**

 **Till Next Time Y'all, Remember To Review, Favorite, and Follow. Happy Reading~ Trey-El :-)**


	3. Final Stretch

**Okay so, quick little update to the update: I've begun to choose characters for Mythic Elements. Now, you still do have until 12 AM February 4th Eastern Standard Time, but if I start my selections from now, it should take less time to show off characters. This update is a bit more specific then yesterday's so here it is. I need a Blue Ranger with a water element and a Fire Avatar. Surprisingly, all other hero avatars have been chosen, but I'm missing the Fire Avatar and all the rangers were chosen except for blue.**

 **Here's the rangers and their elements:**

 *** _Red - Fire_**

 *** _Black - Earth_**

 *** _Yellow - Lightning_**

 *** _White - Wind_**

 **As for the Avatars chosen:**

 *** _Water Avatar_**

 *** _Earth Avatar_**

 *** _Lighting Avatar_**

 ***Wind Avatar**

 **As for the Allies and Villains, I just recently had two allies submitted, so I need two more. One mentor and his/her assistant. For Villains, it's still the same as yesterday, I need a Leader and two generals. I'm also going to add the synopsis from the first chapter here.**

 _Millennia ago, the medieval world was trapped in a war with elemental beings known as Avatars. When all seemed lost for mankind, 5 or the Avatars with the powers of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind defected and saved the world alongside specifically chosen humans. In the end, the 5 avatars chose to lock themselves away with their former brethren, wanting to watch over them in case they escaped. Now, in 2019, the villainous Avatars along with their heroic counterparts have reawakened, leading to a new war for the human race._

 **Here as the submission forms with certain details filled in. I have to limit creativity, but at this point I need certain things**

* * *

 **RANGERS**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (19-25):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Family:

Backstory:

Color: Blue

Element: Water

Weapon:

Zord (Aquatic please):

* * *

 **AVATARS**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age :

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Backstory:

Weakness:

Element: Fire

* * *

 **ALLIES**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (20-50):

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Backstory:

Occupation:

* * *

 **(VILLAIN) AVATARS**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes/Armor:

Rank: Leader/General

Special Powers:

Weakness:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Element:

Backstory:

* * *

 **See Y'all Soon** **~ Trey-El :-)**


	4. Closed

**Ahhhh, it has finally met it's end. It was a fun ride and there was a lot of good ideas thrown around, but it's over. In the end, I still have one general and two allies to make, but I don't really mind so whatever.**

 **I highly appreciate those who participated in this contest and from now, I will be posting the characters in their own chapters like I did with Map Hunters (R.I.P).**

 **See Y'all Soon~ Trey-El :-)**


	5. Reveal 1: Flame

**Reveal 1: Flame**

 **So, to start the reveals, here is the Red Mythic Ranger and his Flame Avatar. I decided to have the rangers and avatars joined together in chapters instead of singular. So, as stated above, this will be the team of the red ranger and the flame Avatar. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **RANGER**

 **Full Name:** Zachary Calvin

 **Nickname(s):** Pepsi

 **Age:** 21

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** father figure, calm but funny when it comes with his personality. He can be fearsome but once you get to know him he is a kidder. He is a leader when called on from encouraging others to try to lead. He likes to put movie references in to his giving out orders so its not not just sounding like an order. He will have the final say but the team is a team for a reason. He will let everyone have a say but wants all of his team feel like they can say something and disagree on his plan without him getting mad.

 **Appearance:** Pepsi blue eyes, brown. Wavy hair, Caucasian, brown eyebrows, 6'0.

 **Clothes:** Red polo shirt, dark blue jeans, tan walking boots, black dress belt, and a gold watch his grandfather gave him before he died.

 **Family:** his parents are Wendy and Jake who both were killed with them being in the war which lead Zack to raise his 3 younger sisters when he was 16 years old. His sisters are hannah who is 8, Meagan who is 6, and Sarah who is 6. Meagan and Sarah are twins.

 **Backstory:** Zack had to start raising his sisters at the age of 15 due to his parents being killed during the war. Zack loves sisters to death and wouldnt let any harm come to them. Zack and his sisters have a two bedroom apartment with Zack having one and his sisters having one with a bunk bed and a single bed. Zack works for the apartment building so that he can afford to live and provide for his sisters. Zack is a quaterback for his high school team and point guard on the basketball team. Zack had to make lots of sacrifices for his sisters but didn't think sports had to be one when he only played during the seasons the sports were in. When it storms bad or his sisters get scared he lets them come stay with him in his room. On Sundays all they do is build a cover and pillow fort and just have pizza and watch old 80s-90s movies.

 **Color:** Red

 **Element:** Fire

 **Weapon:** flaming power sword

 **Zord** : Eagle

 **Creator:** zackattack1

* * *

 **AVATARS**

 **Name:** Izumi

 **Nickname(s):** Iz

 **Age:** 1629

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Hotheaded, smart, sometimes has a temper when Zack doesnt do what she asks, very loyal even after being betrayed if there was a good reason on why they did what they did. Even though she doesnt have many friends she is always there for Zack.

 **Appearance:** Red hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, skinny but has muscles, tan dress skirt, and black heels.

 **Backstory:** came from a family that was mostly men. Had 5 brothers and mother a father but doesn't remember to much of there names. She is the first female fire avatar to be chosen and the youngest out of the fire avatars to be chosen. She thought she was going to help a girl out but is surprised and mad its a guy. She will over come that part

 **Weakness:** failing Zack and not protecting him

 **Element:** Fire

 **Creator:** zackattack1

* * *

 **So, I've decided to let the outros just be the thank you portion and maybe some information if I have something else to put down. Anyway, thank you goes to zackattack1 for both characters.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	6. Reveal 2: Water

**Reveal 2: Water**

 **WATER, PLEASE: SUI-SUI, SUI-SUI!**

* * *

 **RANGER**

 **Full:** Marcus Li

 **Nickname:** Marc

 **Age:** 25

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Marc is a gentle and caring doctor when he handles his patient. He is also good at faking expression and smart at convincing people, while he never used both for bad things, he uses them when people start asking if he's fine, because he doesn't want to "burden" people with his problem. Behind the gentle and strong persona he put up, he's actually a fragile person emotionally.

 **Appearance:** He's a 5'9" asian guy with brown eyes. Being a fitness and yoga trainer made his body built well, with people noting how good his arm is.

 **Clothes:** He usually just wears navy and white stripes tank top covered with his doctor coat or a camo jacket when he's not in hospital. He wears black jeans and blue sport shoes. He also wears glasses to fix his vision.

 **Family:** Marthin Li (father) and Rose Wu (mother) both are deceased. He's the only child in the family.

 **Backstory:** He was raised by his mom since his father's death when he was just 3. His mother taught everything from academic stuffs to personal relationship matters. Because of his mom's overall good parenting method, he grew up to be a nice and caring guy. When he fell in love with a guy (which was taboo for his family), her mom still supported him. However, all of the good things don't last forever. His fiance left him after Marc caught him cheating. He also just lost his mother who's been supportive of his career and romance recently. He practically has no one to share his personal problem with because of his stance that he only wants to share his problem with people that he can trust 100% (his mom), especially the betrayal of his fiance makes him hard to fall in love again. People always assume he has a really good life because of his ability to hide his sadness. He also starts drinking alcohol, while he keeps telling himself to stop the habit, he feels that he needs to someone to help him get over everything and hopefully will be a good partner to rebuild his life.

 **Color:** Blue

 **Element:** Water

 **Weapon:** Poseidon

 **Zord:** Sawfish Zord

* * *

 **AVATAR**

 **Name:** Hydros Tidel

 **Nicknames:** Whirlpool, Kid, Henry Timmons (Human Alterego).

 **Age:** Unknown, appears 12-ish in appearance.

 **Personality:** Hydros is the youngest of the Heroic Avatars, and it shows-he's overly childish and excitable, yet the most innocent member of the team, often calling his ranger "bro/sis" and joking around with pranks , while acting like an innocent little brother. In reality though, he can mature in a blink, transforming into a sarcastic yet smug and dependable tactican who's clearly troubled by his past. He shudders in both personas whenever someone mentions the name "Glacius", yet enjoys the company of humans, to the point where he disguised himself as a human and "accompanied" the rangers through college...which bored him immensely. He dislikes combat, pefering to only fight when needed, yet often is suprisngly good at it, using tricks and deceit to his advantage.

 **Appearance:** Due to his abilities, this changes often, but he mostly appears as a dark-blue skinned, tall (for his "Age") young boy, with a few scars from battle he'd perfer to forget. Grey hair, green eyes, skin looks like liquid close up.

 **Clothes:** Often changes, mostly a pair of blue overalls, black boots, and a light blue shirt, often carries a trident on his back for self-defense.

 **Backstory:** Despite his childish personality, Hydros has been through hell and back-born as the offspring of the avatars of Rain and Storm, Hydros was born with a need to know why Avatars and humans hated eachother so, even though he grew up in the "luxury" of the Avatar's world, he had a desperate need for peace in his heart, born after seeing a slave child nearly collapse out of first. Despite being his parent's son, he couldnt feel anything but grief for her, so he recklessly generated fresh water for her and set her free. While he was never found guilty of this, he was suspicioned, which led to his parents openly confronting him of his place in the world...which made him despise them. Why should they be above anyone else? Determined, he doubled his efforts, and the castle would soon become almost empty of humankind...which is when humanity's knights saw it fit to strike. However, when a pale looking knight found him, he saw his eyes akin to his own-Hydros was innocent, and he knew it. Abandoning everything on a hunch, he grabbed the boy and made a runner for it, leading to the two joining the brats who started this hate. However, while Hydros was incrediablly skilled in combat, nobody should send a child who can drown people to death into war, and he almost broke. Pressed down by the lives he took, he managed to somehow find the girl who started all this for him, and the young child gave him a way out. She had heard of a group of avatars similar to him, who fought for humanity instead of themselfes, and said if he wanted the war to end, he could follow her. So he did, and from killing humans, he went to ending his own former brothers, before he betrayed Glacius's trust and, alongside the other Heroic Avatars, would seal the avatars alongside themselfes, never to unlock untill humanity were long gone. The girl, much older, would later found the Watery Tounge, a tavern, made tribute to him. Ironicly, the tavern would later become a trend, and even last on into the modern age through her descandents.

 **Weaknesses:** His irriating personality can often cause problems in the team, his body itself is physically weak, he tends to freeze easier than most, can often break character and enter fits of PTSD.

 **Element:** Water.

 **Special Power:** While the other Avatars gave up they're powers so that they can grant the rangers the ability to fight, Hydros kept one to himself-his liquid skin allows him to shapeshift, (almost) perfectly imitating another person, with a few minor flaws every now and then. He's ussaly the one used to talk humans off if they find the base (if someone else could, they'd ask him.)

* * *

 **So, thank you to AndreasJ and Gadget The Critic for their submissions. Side note, blue took me till today to choose. The two I got where this one and one from Ahkalia (who you will see again a few times). No disrespect to Ahkalia's submission, but the submitted character was a bit basic. Again, no disrespect because it took me a bit to decide, but ultimately, Marcus had more of a draw.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	7. Reveal 3: Lightning

**Reveal 3: Lightning**

 **Not going to waste any time because this is a bit of a read to do, so let's go.**

* * *

 **RANGER**

 **Full Name:** Blake N. Delorisa

 **Age:** 21

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** She aims to not better herself in one thing, but multiple things, whether they are strategic, fighting, helping, etc. She aims to be a Jack-of-all-trades. She has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power, but she is usually a clear-minded, calm, collected, and serene individual as she adopts a tranquil nature free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused, she is usually seen not speaking very often, and although she doesn't look like it, she is rather smart.A brave, bold, independent, clever. She has a rather calm head barely getting distracted, or getting set off mood. She knows how to keep her cool when things get serious or even dangerous and never really shows fear or nervousness. Becoming her friend, while she has this icy like exterior, and a rather tone that just tells people to leave her alone.

 **Appearance:** 5'9" and weighs 167. She has a pale dark tan skin color. It is surprisingly smooth. She has a Heart-shaped, She has light freckles dotting around her face, She doesn't wear makeup, so she has her mom's natural beauty, but she does have a lightly faded scar on her left cheek, has scars on her left arms, chest, and cheek. Her body type is a Mesomorph hourglass. She has Electric Blue eyes, and they are always in a unsettling glare, which others assume that means, she wants to kill someone. Her hair is rather short and looks to be based off of a pixie cut. Although, the left part of her hair appears to be slightly shaven. Her hair is black with small blue highlights. On her back she has the Norse wolf Fenrir on the back saying "Ragnarok. On her right arm she has a sleeve of swords and weapons that say deadly and on her other arm was a fern that said 'beauty'.

 **Clothes:** She wears a black t-shirt with red markings on it. a black jacket. She has black pants that are torn at the knee and wears black tennis shoes. She has on black gloves. She has lunar on choker around her neck and two black spike bracelets

 **Family:** Mom- Kira, 39, Alive, Retire from the Military, who is a doctor. She has a Mesomorph hourglass figure, she has a slight muscular tone. She has a tone stomach, long smooth legs and is sort of curvy, slight freckles that decorate her cheeks. Stands 5'6" and weighs 178, her bust size is DD, She has short hair, it stops slightly below her neck, sometimes she'll let it grow all the way down to her hips, Her hair is a slight bright orange. And She has serene blue eyes that have quite a soft gleam to it. And She has lightly tan skin.

Dad- Davis, 42, Alive, Lawyer and retired military 6'5", Muscular, has Black Hair. Has Blue eyes, and weighs 255 lbs. His right arm has a black wolf tribal tattoo and his body, and his right arm had a chain tattoo specifically his back is covered with loves his children and is very protective of them and his wife. He looks like a very scary man, with all his scars and gruff looking face but he is rather sort of the opposite. is very protective of them. He is also irritatingly cuddly at times when around his family because thrives off of physical contact, he enjoys giving it out and receiving it, hugs, hands on the shoulder, kisses, etc.

Older Brother-Damien 25, Alive, A has dark brown hair that is down to his cheeks and in a messy style, golden eyes and tanned skin. He stands at 6'0 and has a muscled build.

Younger sister-Petra 18, Petra stands 5'6". Has a athletic frame, more built like a gymnastic if anything. Petra is more of a troublemaker with a overall sunny personality.

Samantha 16, Alive, In school. Slightly tan Skin, Her body is a slender athletic frame, and has a freckles/dimples on her checks. She is also slightly muscular body. She usually shares a very unamused looked. She has white hair that stops at the bottom of her neck and the bangs are black. Her eyes are clear blue

 **Backstory:** Blake was born in Oregon. Blake's family was weird because she had two half sisters, her and her sisters had the same father, but had a different mother. Blake never really made friends, well you wouldn't either when your backyard was connected to the forest. Even when Blake went to school, the kids didn't really like her, she was always straight forward and to the point when she talk. She was also someone who stood out and protected the little man and most of the students were scared of her. When she answered questions, they were short and to the point. In the 4th grade, Blake started her first fight, and won. Despite Blake getting in trouble with her parents, primarily her step mother. Blake got involve in mma classes and karate classes during her suspension and she love every minute of it.

When Blake reach 6th grade, she was having a hard time understanding some of her living situations. For one, her step-mother became harder on Blake for her life and for her not being a better big sister to her little sisters: Sam and Petra. Blake and her father on the other hand always got along and her father. They went hunting and exploring, but her father was always taking her to places that seem more, Blake couldn't really explain it, they were places that she felt like she was also at home. Blake didn't understand but she like it. When Blake enter 7th grade, she started getting more into and getting to know her sisters. Despite how some of their looks did look slightly different, they really didn't seem to have that many differences. The three sisters soon created a unbreakable bond that no one would be able to shatter and Blake promise to protect them from harm. In the 8th grade, Blake was put in a wood shop class over home economics. At first, Blake hated woodshop, but as the weeks went on. Blake had a particular art touch to the class, she was able to turn small blocks of wood into animal pencil holder. In fact, as for a project, she made a beautiful wood Griffon which secure her passing the class. Blake prefers woodshop other are class as well.

Going into Highschool just cause more problems for Blake. At this time, Blake has completed mma and karate and was working on her wood arts as a past time. In Highschool, Blake was a mix of a violent child and someone who kept to herself. Although trouble seem to found Blake then Blake finding it. On a school trip, Blake stayed behind trying to figure out what was going on with a sigh. A group of seniors picked on Blake one day and Blake was later in the Officer for breaking the head's girl nose. Blake grades were decent, she was at least staying in a A- to B+ range.

On Blake's 15th birthday, Blake's dad kept her promise on her birthday, leading to Blake getting her first tattoo. When Blake was 16, she had gotten involve in a little scuffle, which could have resulted in her probably emergency care, but as Blake describes it, 'must have been a stroke of luck'. As Blake Highschool year went on, she slowly got more tattoo's to have. Blake easily separated herself from her peer's in a matter of months. Blake also found out during that time, that she was a lesbian, after a small party. While she was 16, Blake found herself bored, she wanted to pass the time better. One day in class, she heard some students talking about a street fight that were looking for new people to join. Curious, Blake sought up this fight arena and joined it there was something about this, something that got Blake's blood pumping, it excited her, and it felt like she found another calling.

In Blake's junior year, she receive a grad for a pretty well art school, asking her to come down and bring one of her art pieces with her. Blake took her art seriously, and was glad that they live in Oregon where she practice her art on the tree's in their backyard, once standing tall, now beautiful art work to get everyone's attention. After visiting the college, Blake receive a scholar ship from the college, they really wanted her to join, all Blake had to do was make it through Senior year. However in her junior year, her sister Petra who was a freshman and was involve with the wrong crowd got caught in a rich kids party having Blake to come get her. The rich kids had a grudge with Blake since they were one of the main supporters of the school and Blake didn't respect them. The exchange ended with Blake fighting them and injuring them in the process causing the police to come and taking Blake away since she took the whole blame instead of letting it fall on Petra.

Blake was only in Juvi for 3 months since Blake resisted the urge to do any majority bodily harm. Blake surprisingly had a decent time there. The juvie mates weren't bad. She had a few fights, but they were fun. The minute Blake got out of Juvi, she met a strange woman. The way Blake describe it was a weird situation. The woman gave her a warning of something that will happen when she reaches the age of being a adult. About six months later, on her 18th birthday. Blake and her mother's relationship was certainly better then before. Blake has forgotten about the mysterious stranger she had met and had continue on into college.

Three years later, Blake finishes college with two separate degrees. Although it was time for her to meet the woman who gave her that warning. It was in the form of a dream, which even to this day, Blake can not explain.

 **Color:** Yellow

 **Element:** Lighting

 **Weapon:** A long sword that can adsorb kinetic energy.

 **Zord:** A two headed dragon

 **Creator:** Fool Arcana Kaiju

* * *

 **AVATAR**

 **Name:** Milia

 **Nickname(s):** Lina

 **Age:** Looks 35/ Well over 1000

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** She is a very serious girl when it comes down to it. A brave, bold, independent, clever. She has a rather calm head barely getting distracted, or getting set off mood. She knows how to keep her cool when things get serious or even dangerous and never really shows fear or nervousness. Becoming her friend, while she has this icy like exterior and a rather tone that just tells people to leave her alone. She can be rather friendly, especially to those she has never met. In social meetings, she is horrible at keeping a conversation and prefers others to take control of it than her. Her skills are shown more on the battlefield, then in the social field. She is adept in a lot of styles, but she is quickly capable of adapting to most situations. She aims rather a lot towards her skills on fighting and leading, thus that can lead her to be the anti-social type. She would always be training or reading to keep up rather than hanging out with friends. The few she did have, she would often push away if they got in the way. Despite her brave attitude and her tenacity to never back down. She can come off as an intimidating girl with just the way she looks or her appearance, this doesn't help since her voice is a mix of sounding like she is ready to tear into you, or when she stares at you, it feels like your soul is being pierced and that anything she says will hurt you. She definitely accepts the fact that she is intimidating and can be rather scary and considers herself a very much intimidating girl. Although. She is rather observant and tries keeping track of information, whether it is big or small. Her combat prowess is second to none and she takes pride in how good she is in her fighting. She can be considered cold for when she is training or when she is just thinking to herself as she tends to just generally tell people to leave her alone. She doesn't like to think about when she was more carefree about her powers as the avatar and thus has became more harden about it.

 **Appearance:** She stands at a impressive 6'3" and weighs 125. Her body is shape to look a little less of a hourglass sporting a mesomorphic athletic shape, built like a fighter. She has pretty define muscles on her legs and arms. She also has a 4 pack showing if she ever has her shirt up. Her body is set up to resemble that of a survivor. She is a C-cup. She has rather a light brown skin tone. Her face nicely doted freckles across her face and a small red scar across her nose. Her eyes are shape to be in a dead glare and like she's always mad or annoyed about eyes are a greyish blue color. Her hair is slightly to the side, a bit over her eyes and has a minor messy appeal to it. Her hair is Black with a small teal strip down it and it's pretty short, stopping slightly above her neck. She has a tattoo around her arm that are a bunch of chains and a branding scar on her neck. It is known if you look in her eyes long enough, you can see a raging storm.

 **Backstory:** When she was created as the Lighting avatar, she started out as wild as electricity. Wild and unpredictable, often conjuring up storms just for the hell of it. She was often ridicule and dislike among the other avatars for this and would often do it only to get a laugh out of them. She became a lot more serious over the years watching the humans although, she wasn't a fan of mankind as whole and saw how the treated the life on planet and would often pay those who done bad with lighting storms. One day, when she was feeling bored, she came down to mankind in disguise to watch them in more closer manner. She eventually got bored of watching the humans and decided to explore the wildlife. Particular a cave where there humans believe their was a horrifying monster there.

To her surprise however, in the cave was a dragon and a young knight. She notice quickly that the young knight was rather friends with the dragon or that they bonded quickly. When she approached, she was almost attacked by the knight before he considered her a young maiden. She introduce herself, not revealing her avatar status to them. The knight was called Robin, not even revealing their gender to Milia. Milia decided to ask about why the knight was down there, with a dragon no less and Robin explained.

The dragon had apparently been here for decades since it was young, but since no one in the village was really willing to go down there and seek the dragon, they figure that sacrificing some of their underperforming knights would be the best to satisfy the dragon's hunger. This had went on for many years till a knight in Robin's group was selected. Robin however, offer their life instead of their fellow knight. Upon coming down here, Robin was shock to discovered that the dragon didn't eat him at first glance and was actually suffering. One of the last sacrifices before robin landed a nasty blow on the dragon. Robin helped the dragon with its wounds, somehow earning its trust. Robin adds in, they barely leave to cave unless it's to get food for them or anything. Milia was shock at the idea that a human was capable of forming a bond with a dragon, or any animals for that matter.

Intrigued by this, she made regular visits to the cave to meet the knight and his dragon. She learn a lot about Robin, learning that Robin was born in a orphanage, never really knowing their parents. But robin always has always had a nice connection to nature and always enjoyed it. She asked why robin doesn't take off their helmet and robin responded because it's a secret. Time went on and Milia found herself growing a attraction to the knight and then the war started.

The war was hell on earth and milia didn't mind taking her anger out on humanity, but she was concern for Robin and their dragon. During the night, she went to check in on them only to find the cave empty of both them. Milia went out of her way to find them. As the months went on and humanity was becoming more and more desolate. Milia found Robin, but their dragon had been killed in the battle and Robin was fatally injured. This served as the breaking point to Milia and she defected, revealing herself to be a avatar and turning against her fellow avatars. When the war finally ended and the world was slowly renewing peace, Milia, before she went into hiding granted Robin and their descendants her protection for when ever danger happen.

 **Element:** Lighting

 **Creator:** Fool Arcana Kaiju

* * *

 **I think you all had enough to read this time**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	8. Reveal 4: Wind

**Reveal 4: Wind**

 **Jumping right in.**

* * *

 **RANGER**

 **Name:** Quentin McIntyre

 **Nickname(s):** Qwen

 **Age:** 25

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Quentin is very adventurous in almost anything he does and he is brave. He won't back down in the face of danger and is always ready to fight for the good side. He won't be turned this way or that way. He also knows what he likes and wants with most things except knowing what to do next. This bothers him because he usually knows a next step but is stuck in a rut. Until he becomes a ranger but even then he wants to find something to do besides that. He hasn't found his niche for a job either. He has been searching but nothing seems to fit. Quentin is kind, lighthearted and helpful towards others and wants what is best for the team of rangers he has become a part of. He loves music and also loves to play badminton. He has never been trained to fight but learns quickly and makes up his own moves. Quentin has a hard time staying organized with his own interests sometimes and is gullible and naïve about a lot of things. He does sometimes make a joke here and there. Sometimes when it is too serious to try to lighten the mood.

 **Appearance:** Quentin is 5ft 7inches tall and has short, curly orange hair and gray eyes. He is of medium build and is fit from playing badminton and running to keep in shape. He has a light tanned skin color and has a lot of freckles.

 **Clothes:** Quentin wears black jeans and a white t-shirt with a gray leather jacket (he wears the jacket when it is cooler out). He also wears a white baseball hat and gray running shoes.

 **Family:**  
Dad: Damion McIntyre (53, Manager of a journalism office, wonders if he could find out who the power rangers are. Calm and helpful. Quentin has to be careful around him sometimes but finds it funny too.)

Mom: Hunter McIntyre (50, Art instructor at an art gallery, kind and welcoming and wants the best for her kids.)

Sister: Bethany McIntyer (17, loves history, astronomy and swimming, very curious about everything.)

 **Back Story:** Quentin lives in the area where everything is happening in the story. He has grown up there and loves the place where he lives. He did well in high school and took a two-year college program in journalism, which interested him like his dad. He currently works part time as a basketball coach but doesn't get very many hours. He is happy with that for now though. He has never had a girlfriend but would like one if that ends up happening. Quentin has been looking for a full-time job for two years now. He doesn't like being naïve about certain subjects but tries to learn all he can about what he knows. Quentin and his dad sometimes clash about him finding work and what kind of work. Also about Quentin not wanting his dad to want to know who the rangers are, even though he does think it's funny sometimes how his dad tries to find out. They get along for the most part but have arguments once in a while.

 **Color:** White

 **Element:** Wind

 **Weapon:** Bo Staff

 **Zord:** Stallion

 **Creator:** Ahkalia

* * *

 **AVATARS**

 **Name:** Kiva

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:** 2050

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Kiva is good at thinking on his feet and likes to make funny jokes at certain situations. To try to help lighten the mood. This also comes from his play time with his younger siblings. Not everyone likes his jokes as he sometimes makes them at the wrong time. They work sometimes though. Kiva is afraid of thunderstorms. Kiva is very creative and imaginative and wants everyone to get along. He loves to read fantasy books. He is very curious and sometimes his curiosity gets him into trouble. Kiva isn't the greatest at being social and takes a while to learn something new.

 **Appearance:** Kiva is 6ft 2inches tall and has medium length, straight blonde hair and green eyes. He is of medium build and is somewhat muscular. He has a tan skin tone and has a medium sized brown, weirdly shaped birthmark on his left hand. It looks a bit like a star but more so looks just like a splash of paint. He has big feet and shaves his beard almost all the time. He doesn't let it get too long.

 **Backstory:** Kiva was part of a large family and loved it, but had to leave all of it behind when he turned on his kind. In current day, he goes to university for anthropology close by and wants to one day be an archaeologist after gaining an interest in human history.

 **Weakness:** Thunderstorms

 **Element:** Wind

 **Creator:** Ahkalia

* * *

 **Okay so, quick note: when Ahkalia submitted Quentin, they told me they wanted Kiva to be the Avatar. So Kiva's bio is a transfer from a ranger to a Avatar. Yay. Looking back, I should have asked for Ahkalia to rewrite Kiva into an Avatar but eh, it worked out in the end.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	9. Reveal 5: Earth

**Reveal 5: Earth**

 **HAHA, DOUBLE UPDATE!**

* * *

 **RANGER**

 **Name:** Zayden Allerton

 **Nickname(s):** None

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Zayden is more of a loner than a social person. He doesn't talk much but does when he feels it is the right time to. He is very helpful in a fight and in general. Zayden is very intelligent and understands how to use the ranger's technology. He is kind of mysterious as he looks different from the rest of the people and he doesn't say where he is from at first. He is also a trustworthy confidence. He loves technology, volunteering and reading. He also doesn't like smoothies (they give him a brain freeze every time he has one), cats or dogs.

 **Appearance:** Zayden is 5 ft 3 inches in height, rather short. He has short, messy, black hair with gray streaks and very light blue eyes. He is fit from teaching himself to fight and he likes to keep clean and in shape.

 **Clothes:** He wears light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He also wears black running shoes and black rimmed glasses.

 **Family:** Dad: Carter (50) Mom:Alexis (48)

 **Backstory:** Zayden is from Australia and used to live on a ranch, but now lives in a small apartment. He works as a computer technician assistant for a museum. He always loved history and museums and wants to learn as much as he can about history. His favorite era being the medieval times.

 **Color:** Black

 **Element:** Earth

 **Weapon:** Axe

 **Zord:** Bull

 **Creator:** Ahkalia

* * *

 **AVATAR**

 **Name:** Terran

 **Nicknames:** Ter

 **Age:** 2150

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Headstrong, Honest, hates to be wrong.

 **Appearance:** Bull like Humanoid with Smoky Grey Eyes,

 **Backstory:** Terran fought for the side of his Planet trying to fight for peace and truth with his Human Companion, when he sealed himself along with his fellow Avatars, he felt the most sad not seeing Earth anymore

 **Weakness:** Gravity like Attacks

 **Element:** Earth

 **Creator:** Ranger Red 2.3

* * *

 **So, this is the final ranger reveal. From here, we'll be moving into allies and then villains after that.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	10. Reveal 6: Ms Foster

**Reveal 6: Danielle Foster**

 **Time to move into the Allies. As for this section, half will be from my own mind and two from someone else. Didn't get as much allies as rangers and villains. Can't complain though, the ''Others" category has NOTHING.**

 **Anyway, lets get on with it shall we?**

* * *

 **Full Name:** Danielle Foster

 **Nickname(s):** Ms. Foster, Dani, Elle

 **Age:** 43

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Danielle is serious, blunt, and realistic. She doesn't make jokes often and takes a serious and calculating measure when it comes to the villainous Avatars. She is also slightly cynical of everyone and everything with a human-like mind. For example, it took time for her to trust the heroic avatars after learning of their origins and takes time to build trust for the rangers.

 **Appearance:** Danielle is an African American woman with honey brown skin, deep brown eyes, and black hair that she lets rest over her right shoulder. She has a pear body shape and usually has red lipstick on when at work.

 **Clothes:** Black glasses, a whit dress shirt, grey dress jacket and knee length skirt, a black tie, and black heels. She also has a sliver watch on her left wrist.

 **Backstory:** Danielle was born into a family that was slightly dysfunctional. While her mother and her father were not too argumentive and physical, their arguments would be loud and noticable. To drown out the issues, Danielle turned to books and history, taking a specific interest in the seemingly mythical avatars and their war against humans. This fascination sadly drove her to not be the most social person and was bullied for it as a child. As time went on though, Danielle grew to not even mind the bullying, instead focusing on her school work and going to college as her mother and father got closer to splitting up. Danielle then went to college to study archeology. In college, Danielle saw her first taste of friendship, but she soon learned that most of these so called "friends" only wanted to be friends with her in order to do well school-wise. However, some of these people were genuine, like one Gerald Foster. When Danielle's parents finally separated, she tried to shrug it off like she did their arguments, but confined in Gerald and broke down from the years of home issues and school ones alike. The two shared a moment, kissed, and started dating soon after. After graduating college along with her boyfriend, the two decided to live together and got engaged, marrying a year later. Soon after this, the two had a daughter and moved to Elliston, Ohio. About 4 years ago, Danielle was able to get a job at the Elliston Memorial Museum as the museum's director

 **Occupation** Museum Director

 **Creator:** Myself

* * *

 **Quick note: was not expecting to write as much as I did for that backstory, but I'm proud of myself for it**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	11. Reveal 7: Dalton

**Reveal 7: Dalton**

 **Another day/night, another character**

* * *

 **Full Name:** Dalton

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age (20-50):** Physically: 25; Chronologically: 1644

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Dalton is a shy, but confident man who is also open-minded. He tends to think problems out instead of running into battle, which sometimes puts him in less than favorable circumstances.

 **Appearance:** Dalton is a 6'5 male with a caramel complexion and shaggy dark brown hair. He has blue eyes and stubble that lines his cheeks and chin.

 **Clothes:** Medieval: Blue-Violet robe with a black hood and black braces on the forearms with black boots and a gold belt; Modern: Black long coat, white dress shirt, denim jeans, black dress shoes

 **Backstory:** Born prior to the deciding war between the Avatars and the Humans, Dalton was raised in the Mystic arts similar to his father. Unlike most people who feared the pure strength of the Avatars, Dalton instead took an interest, planning to learn all he could about the species. Granted to do his work via a captured Avatar he grew a friendship with, Dalton was able to learn about the Avatars in full. During this time, Dalton saw that the other humans treated this Avatar with distain and anger, showing Dalton the viewpoint of the magical beings. When the humans decided to pursue the war against the Avatars, Dalton tried to protect his Avatar friend, but failed and was used as a bargaining chip to stop the war. To Dalton's surprise, the other Avatars killed their brothren without a second thought, showing Dalton how foul both sides could be. During the final battle, Dalton along with the heroic Avatars trapped the villainous ones. After this, Dalton decided to go into exile and put himself in stasis until the Avatars fully returned to roam the planet once again.

 **Occupation:** Mage

 **Creator:** Myself

* * *

 **Not much I think I need to explain here, so...**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	12. Reveal 8: Elias Harrison

**Reveal 8: Elias Harrison**

 **Final stretch of the allies**

* * *

 **Full Name:** Elias Harrison

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age (20-50):** 21

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Funny, Reliable, and Helpful

 **Appearance:** White skin with deep blue eyes and messy brown hair

 **Clothes:** Black leather jacket and black joggers

 **Backstory:** Elias along with his best friend Marley were both in and out of families due to their differences from anyone else. The two came to consider each other family and stuck together as they were thrown in and out of foster homes and families.

 **Occupation:** Nothing

 **Creator:** powerking

* * *

 **So this character and the next (and final) ally will be the Bull and Skull like characters of this story. Don't worry, I'll try not to make them like Victor and Monty ;-)**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	13. Reveal 9: Marley Diaz

**Reveal 9: Marley Diaz**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE**

* * *

 **Full Name:** Marley Diaz

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age (20-50):** 20

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Funny, Reliable, and Helpful

 **Appearance:** White skin with deep blue eyes and messy brown hair

 **Clothes:** Grey hoodie with silver jeans

 **Backstory:** Marley along with his best friend Elias were both in and out of families due to their differences from anyone else. The two came to consider each other family and stuck together as they were thrown in and out of foster homes and families.

 **Occupation:** Nothing

 **Creator:** powerking

* * *

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	14. Reveal 10: Chaosmic

**Reveal 10: Chaosmic**

 **First of the villains! And to begin, we have or main big bad :-)**

* * *

 **Name:** Chaosmic

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:** 100000

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Chaosmic is a very malicious person, he do anything to destroy the traitorous avatars and their human friends by any means necessary even using his own subordinates in his diabolical plan.

 **Appearance:** Pale Skin,red-black eyes, 6'3 in Height

 **Clothes/Armor:** Black- Red Knight Armor type made with Dragon scales , A horn helmet made with Dragon Bones

 **Rank:** Leader

 **Special Powers:** Inflicted Chaos Spores

 **Weakness:** All Elements

 **Weapon(s) of Choice:** Curve Blade

 **Element:** Chaos

 **Backstory:** During battle between the humans and avatars,Chaosmic was the Powerful Avatar it took the combine efforts of the good Avatars and their human allies with all of their might an powers to cast him with the rest of the Evil Avatars.

 **Creator:** Gmiester001

* * *

 **So, while I was getting ready to start revealing characters, I had an idea of what I want to do for the MOTD that I think is a cool idea (but admittedly, overdone in Kamen Rider). So, these Chaos Spores I imagine can create disasters and unexpected events (as the definition of Chaos basically states) so what if the MOTD was a human transformed by one of these Spores, but to unknown effects. Kinda similar to the horror game Outlast (if you don't know what that is, I highly suggest and recommend it) in that the enemies are all people who were experimented on and the outcome was different between each subject. One became a man motivated to make a wife out of men while others just wanted to slam their heads against pillars and walls.**

 **So to summarize: the monsters of the day will be regular people transformed into some kind of monster by the Chaos Spores coming from our big bad here.**

 **So, Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	15. Reveal 11: Cloudes

**Reveal 11: Cloudes**

 **Our main general is next up.**

* * *

 **Name:** Cloudes

 **Nicknames:** Right Hand of Chaosmic

 **Age:** 3,000

 **Gender:** Male

 **Personality:** Ruthless, Mastermind, Calm

 **Appearance:** Shaved head, Red Eyes, Cloud like Beard, Scar Over Right Eye.

 **Clothes/Armor:** Battle Armor with a long Cape Flowing

 **Rank:** General

 **Special Power:** When Angered, Clouds form with Lightning in it. When Calm it's a Clear Cloudy Day. Can also make monsters grow from a special chemical pouring onto the body from clouds.

 **Weakness:** Light

 **Weapons of choice:** Sword or Battle Mace

 **Element:** Clouds (can also summon water, thunder, and ice among other elements through these clouds)

 **Backstory:** Cloudes is a Proud Warrior and refuses to fight along with Humans, instead to rely on his own power, he chose to fight for the side with the better odds. Cloudes is a thinker and can make a plan, but he can let anger cloud his Judgement somewhat.

 **Creator:** Ranger Red 2.3

* * *

 **As added by me (hopefully you're okay with my changes to the element and special powers Ranger Red :-|), Cloudes here can make the monsters grow. Now, next villain is responsible for actually going out and creating the monsters that our rangers will fight.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	16. Reveal 12: Tari

**Reveal 12: Tari**

 **Home stretch here people...**

* * *

 **Name:** Tari

 **Nickname(s):** Alice Browne

 **Age:** 48,500

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality:** Tari is deceivingly sweet and kind, easily able to charm humans into accepting Chaos Spores and gain power. However, she can also be very vile and forceful; not above forcing others to become a monster if necessary, disregarding their own lives. She either speaks with a warm and charming voice or a rough and violent one. Nothing in between.

 **Appearance:** In her human like state, Tari has Amber eyes, brown hair, and peach colored skin and stands at approximately 5'4. In her Avatar state, Tari grows to 5'11 and her skin becomes harder and more ragged, almost making spikes. She is colored a dark silver with bronze areas throughout it and has red eyes. Her hair also changes from flowing to a mohawk with the sides of her head shaved short.

 **Clothes/Armor:** Tari's armor seems to be based on Amazonian armor: golden torso armor, silver bracelets and loin cloth, and golden armored boots. So also wraps her hands in brown leather and wears a headgear that looks similar to a boxing helmet with the top of her head exposed and is thin, almost clutching her face.

 **Rank:** General

 **Special Powers:** Tari is the only one of the Avatars that can carry the Caos Spores due to her element and that element making up her body which makes her impervious to the spore's effects. She also has the ability to shape herself into any form she wants

 **Weakness:** Fire

 **Weapon(s) of Choice:** Double-Sided Lance

 **Element:** Metal

 **Backstory:** Tari was born a special being within the Avatars due to her abilities. Just as the humans could manipulate metal to craft different weapons, Tari showed she could do the same to herself and was able to switch between a human and the avatar of metal at will. As tension grew between humans and avatars, it was decided to send Tari in as an informant to keep an eye on the humans and discover any plan they were brewing. Sent in as "Alice Browne", a person from another village, Tari was able to integrate herself into a society she came to hate more and more due to their continued violence and destruction of the planet of which the avatars represent. During the war, "Alice" claimed that the Avatars attacked her village too, leaving to get out of sight as her Avatar form fought battles before she would return, staging shock at the assault and covering her tracks. One thing "Alice" couldn't find out was the plan of five avatars to turn on their kind as it was highly classified info that only the king of the humans and his closest advisers knew. Tari was then locked away alongside the other villainous Avatars as her Alice persona was declared dead, the woman assumed to have died back in her village.

 **Creator:** Myself

* * *

 **Next will be the final main villain. After that, I may do the grunts and Other characters just to expand the universe a bit, but don't quote me on that.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	17. Reveal 13: Glacius

**Reveal 13: Glacius**

 **And we (potentially) end here!**

* * *

 **Name:** Glacius

 **Nicknames:** Glace, The Elegant Reaper, Frostybutt (by the rangers, obviously...and sometimes by his more laidback allies.)

 **Age:** Unknown (Claimed to think of it as insignificant, actually cant remember.)

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Personality:** At first glance, Glacius isnt the best role-model-he rarely speaks, often doubts his allies intelligence, and tends to speak blunt and grimly of most things. This hides a surprising efficient warrior and tactican, who ignores innocents not because of, well, being innocent, but because of his own personal honor. He's obsessed with hunting the blue ranger down, so that he may end the Water avatar's dishonour and end his own hidden depression to the point where he'll throw away his calucations just so he can get a jab at the guy/girl.

 **Appearance:** teenager-sized, pale blue skin, snowflake like marks cover said skin, blue eyes, white hair, scar on left eye (possibly self caused).

 **Clothes/Armour:** blue and white kimono, wooden sandals, sword holder on left side, (when fighting), light blue hoodie, grey trousers, same wooden sandals as "combat gear", black gloves. (casual).

 **Rank:** Formally Knight, was "promoted" to Tactican so he wouldnt recklessly endanger missions.

 **Special Powers:** Cyrokinesis (control of ice), tempature manipulation, able to generate frosty-like mist which has the ability to generate convincing illusions, incrediablly fast, can freeze most things on touch, sword generates it's own icy aura, enjoys impaling dishonourable morons on cyrokinetic icicles, strong aganist Earth and Water.

 **Weaknesses:** Incrediably weak aganist Fire, ice can be broken easily, mist cant effect those who knows it's effects, which basicily just turns it into a generatable smoke bomb for Glacius, suffers from depression-oriented obsession on Water, which tends to lead him on berserk rushes.

 **Weapon of Choice:** A custom made katana he used in the ancient ages known as "Eternal Blizzard". Glacius claims he hears voices from the blade sometimes, that it's either haunted or he's going insane, nobody knows.

 **Backstory:** As a child, Glacius was found in a house, destroyed by a rampant blizzard, where he was taken in by a knight, believing the child's unique situation would twist him into becoming vengeful and hating of the world, leading him to step in before that took hold. Glacius, named Lucien at the time, grew up confused because of this-the knights honoured just above all, and yet treated people with powers like him like criminals. So, he kept his powers secret, believing he was a simple human like everyone else, Lucien would become a knight like his adopted father, untill he met the Avatar of Water during a succesfull raid. He attempted to keep them safe, but his fellow knights thought the beast a freak-which is what made Lucien snap. Revealing he was one of theese "freaks", Lucien froze the guards on the spot, taking the water avatar out of the currently burning castle and running, running untill he met the very group of Avatars that started this hatred. While they're goals were of power instead of freedom, Lucien had little choice but to stay with them, so that he would not be immediately be executed for being different. Fighting alongside the avatar he saved, Lucien, renamed Glacius Evercold, Avatar of Ice, would begin to make a powerful move in power for the Avatars, freezing villages in the thousands in his wake. He began to claim that the avatar of water was his brother throughout this...but then, he discovered that he wasnt as okay with this as he was. He betrayed his own people to the humans, alongside 4 others, freezing Glacius in time. Glacius's only emotion at the time was shock...which evolved into hate. Glacius, during his time as a knight and as a "freedom fighter" attempted only to kill when necessary...but now he wasnt as sure he wanted to do that.

 **Creator:** Gadget The Critic

* * *

 **So as you saw in Tari's reveal not that long ago, this could possibly be it if I don't do other characters and the grunts, but I kinda wanna do the grunts at least and then see how I feel after that.**

 **Till Next Time Y'all~ Trey-El :-)**


	18. Reveal 14: Erebus

**Reveal 14: Erebus**

 **As promised, here are the Grunts of Mythic Elements :-)**

* * *

 **Name:** Erebus

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Personality:** Erebus' have no personality, but are very hostile towards humans and are obedient to their higher-ups.

 **Appearance:** Erebus' are seemingly white skinned as the only part of their bodies that are exposed are their arms and thighs, which are that color.

 **Clothes/Armor:** Erebus' wear bronze armor composed of a pair of boots, gauntlets, torso armor, and helmets. The helmets have slots similar to a knight's that cover their whole face and hide their eyes and head. They also bear a brown leather loin cloth attached to their torso armor.

 **Rank:** Grunts

 **Special Powers:** Due to their element, Erebus' have the ability to appear anywhere at anytime and practically teleport (which is just them moving through a space without being seen) if needed. They also have the ability to vanish as quickly as they appear.

 **Weakness:** All Elements

 **Weapon(s) of Choice:** Curved machetes

 **Element:** Aether

 **Backstory:** Not much is known regarding the history or the story of the Erebus, but as Aether was around before any other element, with a possible exception being Chaos, it can be assumed that the Erebus is potentially the first avatars to exist in history.

 **Creator:** Myself

* * *

 **So, I've decided to end the reveals here and just stop. As for a timescale of when this story will start; I really don't know as of now. What I'm doing with Nexus Beasts for example, Is writing Synopses so that I never have to think about what the next chapter is going to be at the end of the next chapter, so I think that's what I'm going to do for this as well and just have a certain goal for the chapters. So as of now, no idea on when this story (and the Nexus Beasts rewrite) will start. However, make sure you're still following this story and the original Nexus Beasts story and that's where I will post updates on the story process as needed. So, there is nothing more to say than...**

 **Remember To Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks for reading!~ Trey-El :-)**


End file.
